vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Schneider
Power and Stats Tier: 6-B, potentially 5-B | 6-B, likely higher | 6-A | 4-C | 3-C | 6-C with casual punches, probably 4-C Name: Dark Schneider, Darsh, D.S., Dark Messiah Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: 400+ years Classification: Human Artificial Being/Wizard/Adam of Darkness/Deity Destructive Capacity: Large Country Level+, potentially Planet Level with Black Sabbath | At least Large Country Level+, likely higher (bested Porno Diane who's Planet Level) | At least Continent Level+ | Small Galaxy Level+ | Galaxy Level+ '''(Destroyed the Black Abyss) | At least '''Island Level+ with casual punches, probably Star Level (should be at least the same level as base Seraphs) Range: Galaxy Level+ Speed: Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ (fought Porno Diane) | Massively FTL+ (at least 7,000 times- able to fight against base Uriel, blitzed Konron, and disappeared from Raphael’s sight) | Massively FTL+ | Relativistic+ (99%c) | Probably Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (casually punched Konron and split the ground in the process) Striking Power: Class ZJ+ | At least Class ZJ+ | Class YJ+ | Class XGJ+ | Class XPJ+ | At least Class EJ+ with casual punches, potentially Class XGJ Durability: Large Country Level+ | Same Level | At least Large Star Level+ (tanked Michael’s supernova while he had only his head) | Small Galaxy Level+ (given that Michael and others were able to tank the Black Abyss’ destruction without issue) | Galaxy Level+ | Unknown, probably Multi-Solar System Level '''(this forms only feat is recreating someone from memory alone so not much is known about it as the manga suddenly stopped around the time he got this form) '''Stamina: Incredibly large, is able to with stand the side effects of the Judas Pain and combining with the Dragon Knight Lucifer which both take a huge toll on his body and soul Standard Equipment: Efreet Sword, Judas Pain, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) Intelligence: Genius level intellect, he’s able to read complex languages such as High Elvish, something considered particularly hard for common scholars and wise-men, has a very high understanding of nuclear fission Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance (can survive with his whole body decapitated, can also withstand the side effects of the Judas pain which makes it's user experience spiritual, emotional and physical pain beyond measure), elemental manipulation via magic some of which to name are fire (which can exceed temperatures of 1,000,000°C), lightning, wind and darkness, can summon various creatures such as a golem weighing 100,000 tons (through the use of talisman magic), Efreet (a demon who resides on the plane of fire and can create and manipulate fire exceeding temperatures of 20,000°C and can as well be transformed to a sword), salamanders (just below Efreet in power) from the plane of fire, hungry souls from the depths of hell (that devour opponents trapped within a spellbound), dragons, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) (a 200-500 meter machine made of matter controlled by spiritual energy, it is connected to every dimension and thus can be summoned from anywhere), skilled swordsman, can protect various parts of his body such as his brain with the use of spell bounds (magical force field), regeneration (low-godly), Dispel Bound (multiple magical force fields used to ban enemy attacks this includes immortality, control over the body and mind, regeneration, instant victory, creation, magic, reality warping etc), can't be killed if his body, spirit and soul aren't destroyed at the same time as well as his Eternal Atoms which lie in three different dimensions, telepathy, flight, immortality (types 1 and 3), poison resistance, can travel along the astral plane to infiltrate people’s minds and dreams, incredibly skilled in the use of illusions, can communicate with the "God's" to cast ancient spells some of which includes petrification magic, conjuring a bow and arrow that fires compressed magical energy and forcing opponents to obey him or they are turned into a toad, can create inert atmospheres (vacuum), can induce nuclear fisssion, can create pseudo black holes (whilst using Giran Ira Dark Schneider to create a black hole which has a gravitational pull of several ten thousand G’s), resurrection of the dead, teleportation of himself and others, can cast a sleep spell on his opponents which cause them to fall into a deep slumber, can see through illusions, is able to fight while he is blind, is able to phase through walls, can emit corrosive acid from his hands, proficient in demon sealing techniques, is able to eat/absorb fire, can absorb and reflect magic, enhanced senses (1,000 times greater than that of a human), is able to absorb matter around him and turn it into energy, can break dimensions, can create beings from memories (Dark Schneider has mastered the concept of creation of even high-level complex beings such as angels) or from the flesh and soul of a being he recorded in his body through consumption in his Majin form, can reflect opponents attacks with equal and proportional intensity, can cast absolute zero spells Weaknesses: Using the Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body and soul, the kiss of a virgin (this is no longer an issue after the four-year time skip) Notable Attacks/Techniques -Anselm: A spell that attacks the must vulnerable parts of the body. -Black Sabbath: A localized, magical nuke. The target is caught in a spellbound, falls victim to a blast reaching many millions of degrees Celsius, and is then sent into another dimension. Without control, it's a spell that could potentially destroy the world. -Crow Bar: A high level sealing spell. Imprisons a demon into a magical prison made of thirteen layers. If the demon tries to escape, its soul can be destroyed. -Darkain: Fires a large beam of dark matter. It can easily destroy high level demons. -Eternal Atoms: Reconstruction ability on the atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal atoms you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. -Exodus: Surrounds DS with 20,000° Celsius flames, turning him into a human torch. He then throws himself against his opponent. Melted the Ice of Cocytus. -Led Zeppelin: A large spellbound surrounds the target. DS then summons starving souls from Hell inside the magical sphere. The souls devour everything inside the spellbound, only leaving once there's nothing left -Helloween: DS fires a gigantic beam of energy from his palm. The blast only lasts a few seconds but during that time span it can kill millions of men. The energy output is said to reach 10MeV. -Illusion: Creates an illusion, generally a double of the user's body. The most powerful users can delude the target into thinking he/she is dreaming. -Judas Priest: Destroys the eternal atoms of the target (attacks atoms on physical, astral, and spiritual level), not only matter but also spiritual and ethereal bodies. It's basically a soul destroying attack erasing the target from existence. -Regeneration: Early on he could regenerate lost limbs, even his heart. Later on he could regenerate from a head. -Venom: Summons bacteria from the deepest circles of Hell, surrounding the target and immediately destroying him at the cellular level. '-Majin Dark Schneider:' In this form Dark Schneider's magical power increases several million times (Example the heat of Exodus) and his stats rise as well, the power to absorb negative energy/hellish matter, new spells and the powers of 6 Demon Kings (Belial, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Baal, Bilt, and Paimon). As the Seraphim Raphael points out, it can take a toll on his soul, body, mind, and feelings as time passes. -Dispel Bound: Used to cancel another spell. If the caster of the original spell is far more powerful than the user of Dispel Magic though, it's extremely hard, if not impossible to use it successfully. Simply put, the weaker the opponent the more successful the ability. '-Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01):' A mecha that is summoned through the use of the Judas Pain, it can be summoned from any dimension and is much more powerful than the Majin form power up. It adds more abilities to D.S.'s arsenal as well. -Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons which emit a blast powerful enough to cancel out the Gungnir of Uriel's Augoeides (Note Uriel in base who even before his increase in power could destroy a star with it, in his current form it's much much stronger). -Bloodstone: Creates a cursed space. All damage that D.S takes, his opponent suffers with the same intensity. Worked on an opponent who prior to a 130x power up was a galactic threat. -Spell Unpacker: Allows him to use the various spells that have been packed inside the DKL such as Exodus and Giran Ira. -Giran Ira: A micro black hole which was used to counter Gaia's Judgement, an attack well above planet level. This can be used for dimensional leap and space distortion but it would cause an entire country to vanish as a result. -Hell raiser+Light wings+Jawbreaker: This is used to give the DKL flight. The Jawbreaker allows for dimensional separation for a tenth of a second which also broke through the storm of negative space which was sucking up air, heat, light, and space. -Loudness All Guns Blazing: A powerful attack using all magical elements i.e fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, holy magic, spiritual magic, and undead magic. Powerful enough to shatter the Dark Augoeides of a fallen Seraphim's Dispel Bound and severely wound it. '-Adam of Darkness:' Dark Schneider's newest transformation. Key: Pre-Time Skip (Pre-Hell) | Pre-Time Skip (Post-Hell) | Post-Time Skip | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adam of Darkness Notable Victories: Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Pyron (Darkstalkers) Iceman (Marvel Comics) Vegeto (Dragon Ball) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) The Seven Deities (Asura's Wrath) Holy Shonen Trio (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Dark Samus (Metroid) Alucard (Hellsing) Halo-verse (Halo) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Green Lantern Corps (DC Comics) Griffith (Berserk) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Lobo (DC Comics) Thor (Marvel Comics) Notable Losses: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Giorno Giovanni (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei) Inconclusive Matches: Feats or Respect threads KMC Respect thread MVC Respect thread Judas Pain stated to have enough power to destroy an entire Galaxy: The original japanese statement Translation of the Image above. A clear Scanlation of the statement. FTL Speed: In his fight with Fallen Uriel they were exchanging hundreds of Millions of blows at each other Seraphine Angels stated as being able to exceed the Speed Of Light(光速を超えるスビードと) : 光速を超えるスビードと - The underlined Kanji means "To exceed the speed of light". The Databook released in Volume 23 has the very same Kanji underlined. A Seraphine is unable to see Dark Schneider's attack. This was before he powered up into Majin Dark Schneider. Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Elemental Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Shōnen Jump Characters